


This is how they know

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Soulless Sam Winchester, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform, bloody and battered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things the Winchester boys don't talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how they know

 

 

 

Sam was used to it.

Making excuses. Going to school with blackened eyes and busted lips.

“Yeah, it’s from my brother. Just messing around, you know.”

But they didn’t know and they weren’t messing around. Sparring, training was serious business. And Dean didn’t pull many punches anymore. Seems like ever since Sam turned thirteen Dean’s been all over him.

_“Put your hands up Sammy. Don’t drop your shoulder, they’ll see you coming a mile away.”_

But Sam didn’t mind. He knew it was all for the best.

Dean tackling him on the cold wet ground. Dean pinning his hands over his head, trapping his legs between his thighs. Dean would grind down on top of him and just hold him like that. His eyes full of fire and his fist connecting with Sam’s jaw. He would look down on him smiling, teeth painted orange with blood from Sam’s own blow.

And after Dean would wash Sam’s battered hands with warm water and the softest touch. Cradling them in his lap, covered in a bag of ice while they watched TV.

Dean with dirt ground into his knees and blood under his fingernails. Alive and warm and breathing and that’s how Sam knows.

So Sam was used to it.

\------------------

Dean is okay with it really.

He didn’t fight back much anymore. He would let Sam say with his fists what he couldn’t manage with his words.

_“Hell hurts Dean. And I was all alone and I came back with a piece of me missing. The part of me that was yours and now I’m not whole.”_

Dean knows all this so he goes limp and lets Sam’s fists rain down on him. What’s another broken nose or a split lip? This is how Sammy touches him now.

This is how he knows he’s still alive and warm and breathing. And when Sam walks away Dean pulls himself up on shaking legs with an arm wrapped around broken ribs. He speaks to Sam when he’s not there, telling him the things he wishes Sam could hear.

“It’s okay Sammy, I’m here. We’re alive and warm and breathing. I’m not going anywhere.”

And when he stitches another gash under his eye with trembling fingers he knows this. When he takes Sam’s hands under the tap to clean his broken knuckles he knows this. And when he runs his coppery tongue over another chipped tooth he knows this.

Sammy doesn’t drop his shoulder anymore. And Dean never sees him coming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This made me a little sad writing it. Oh these poor broken boys.


End file.
